Payday 2 (the Game)
The Game Payday 2, a highly addictive game that divides everyone in the DBSoG group. Some of them hate it, others like it... Richworth loves it. Whenever the DBSoG turn on the game however, they work with pre-planned strategies and work through the mission as a team, a highly dysfunctional, argumentative team. Richworth Richworth is the biggest fan of Payday in DBSoG. He plays either a tank or a Stealth Techie. He is an expert at completing Diamond Store on Deathwish or the Aftershock heist on Overkill. The Character he primarily plays is Sokol. He has almost every DLC for the game... ("NO! Scorpiontorn, I'm not buying the Goat simulator DLC!"). He is undoubtedly the most skilled/ addicted to the game. He has reached Infamy level 8. He however looks forward to the next decent DLC that doesn't center around the bloody pop culture references and films e.g. Goat Simulator. He does like, however, the Hardcore Henry and the Point Break DLCs Scorpiontorn Scorpiontorn is the least enthusiastic player of Payday in DBSoG. He plays either Engineer or a Infiltrator. He is an expert at completing Hoxton's Revenge on Stealth and of course Hotline Miami. The Character he primarily plays is Clover. He has next to almost no DLCs for the game, (mainly the ninja pack and the Clover Pack and most of the Dentist heists. (And Still he insists that Richworth loves the Goat Simulator heist, (From Richworth, "No I Bloody Well Don't!"). He is a skilled at long range marksmanship, (disclaimer, only when Sinflame is not around, or he is not on TF2) (from Scorpiontorn, "STOP STEALING MA SHIT!"), He is also well versed in Turret placement. He has reached Infamy level two and aims to get Technician mask and afterwards aims to get the Being mask. Speaking of masks, if it could be compared to Richworth's skill at completing heists, Scorpiontorn is just as skilled at creating a collection of incredibly creepy masks, e.g. his proudest creation being a Mega Kawaii that looks like a porcelain doll that is crying black ink. It is creepy as shit! Sinflame Sinflame is like a groupie, towards Richworth, begging him for help to level on a constant basis. He play either Tank Technician or a Stealth Dick. He is an expert at completing the Hoxton Breakout Heist. The Character he primarily used to play was Hoxton, He now plays the new character Jimmy. As an Honorary member not much is known about his DLC collection. He is very well versed in the art of stealing Scorpiontorn's long range marksman kills. He, (hang on Scorpiontorn wants this bit), He, TOOK MAH JOB! He places down constant turrets and annoys Scorpiontorn with his antics. He has only (Richworth: pwiff heckle heckle) reached Infamy level one recently. He likes to play the game as well as other first/ third person class based shooter games such as Warframe. He is also famed for once floating away while trying to stop a nuke from floating out of the atmosphere... don't ask it just happened. "OHHHH NOOOOOOOO!" VaultLegend VaultLegend is not a fan of Payday 2 at all. He used to play Mastermind. The Character he used to play was Hoxton. The last time he played Payday 2 he admitted it was too repetitive, a view everyone in DBSoG share, including Richworth, but Richworth still enjoys it. The59er The59er is the person who introduced Payday 2 to Richworth and regrets it ever since. Originally The59er, Richworth and Zebedee played on the PS3 console, however they realized that no DLCs were being released on that format and so they switched to PC. The59er is the team psychopath, no literally that's his skill tree and perk deck. He is able to run around the heist area and regain his health through the use of head shots. This helps with both stealth and loud missions. He is skilled at a great many of the more difficult heists. He plays either as Bodhi or Jacket. "We're all gonna die, screaming!" ZebedeeRider Zebedee Rider is the biggest idiot in Payday in DBSoG.